What Happens at Camp, Stays at Camp
by Cassidellic97
Summary: Ricky and Amy meet at camp but become really good friends. Eventually feelings form.
1. Chapter 1

It was the first day of camp. Amy sits lonely on the dock just wishing she was back at home with her real friends. She thought coming to camp would help her get her mind off of the things that were going wrong with life; her parents' divorce mostly. They have been going through the divorce process for over a year and it made her life miserable sometimes. Her mom and dad would fight but neither were willing to move out. Amy and Ashley are used to it now, but it's getting old. Amy just wishes she could find something that would make her happy again. Maybe she will at camp.

Ricky comes to camp every year. He makes a lasting impression on most of the people he comes in contact with, mostly the girls. Ricky usually starts off the summer with a new girl but this summer he hasn't caused any trouble. He's been hanging out with his friends and just having fun.

The first day of camp was mostly to get unpacked and settled in. Amy was settled in and she knew she had marching first thing in the morning. She debated whether to go to bed or not. She decided she would go for a walk back out to the lake. Once she got there, she sat down near a tree admiring the stars above. Suddenly, she heard someone coming up behind her. She looked around and saw someone but since she didn't really know anyone besides her roommates so she didn't say anything. She just ignored it and kept admiring the stars. A couple of minutes later someone spoke to her.

"is someone there?"

Hesitant to reply, Amy spoke up. "uh, yeah"

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you" The mysterious person walked out of the darkness and Amy seen his muscular figure.

"Oh no, you didn't" Amy replied "I just didn't know who it was. Actually I still don't"

"Oh yeah, right, im sorry. Im Ricky"

"Im Amy."

"Nice to meet you Amy, what are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same"

"Touché"

"I just wanted to get out" Amy replied to Rickys question. "ya know, to think."

"yeah I get it, I might be doing the same"

"yeah well I should actually be getting back now, I have marching practice early"

"I could walk you?"

"Yeah sure"

As Ricky and Amy walked back together they talked more and even made plans to meet up again sometime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Amy was up right in time for marching practice. Honestly, Amy had no idea what she was doing when it came to marching, she just hoped she wouldn't make too much of a fool out of herself.

When she was marching, all she could think about was Ricky. She hardly knows him and she can't keep him off her mind. She wanted to know more about him.

Ricky also had marching practice today but since he has been coming to camp for a couple years, it's not quite as big a deal for him.

Once Ricky got to marching practice, he saw Amy. He remembered how good of a time they had last night, even though it was brief. He smiled at the thought of Amy and wanted to get to know her better.

After practice, Ricky ran into Amy in the cafeteria. She was sitting alone so Ricky thought he'd make an appearance.

"Hey Amy"

"oh hey, Ricky right?" she tried to play it off cool as if she didn't remember his name.

"yeah that's me. So are you waiting for someone"

"oh, uh no"

"Would you mind if I sat with you?"

"Sure, go ahead"

As Ricky and Amy talked they both were feeling more and more comfortable with eachother. After they left the cafeteria they hung out at the camps nightly fire. When they got there, Ricky knew quite a few people while Amy knew nobody but Ricky. She felt a little uncomfortable at first but Ricky made her feel comfortable after a little while. When the fire was simmering down, Amy thought it might be a good time to head back.

"I think I should probably get back to my cabin"

"oh, already?"

"yeah. My roommate will be texting me anytime now."

"well I wanted to show you something"

"really? what?"

"it's a surprise"

"okay"

Ricky lead Amy to the secret place that he's never brought any other girl too. It was a little ways from the camp but not too far. Amys anticipation was at a high and she couldn't wait to see where Ricky was taking her.

After 15 minutes of walking, they were finally at the secret destination. Amy was awed by the beautiful scenery she saw in front of her. Ricky had brought Amy to a beautiful waterfall. Even though it was dark, it seemed as if the whole place was lit up naturally. It was breath taking.

"this is beautiful, Ricky" Amy explained.

"I thought you might like it"

"like it? I love it."

"Well I'm glad."

"I bet you bring all the girls here"

"Actually you're the first"

"really? Why me?"

"cause you're special Amy."

Amy was unsure of how to reply so she just smiled. Next thing you know, Ricky's undressing down to his boxers and heading for the pool or natural water. Amy is hesitant on following his actions until Ricky persuades her.

"come on Amy. The waters nice!"

Amy then undresses also and jumps in. Both swimming side by side, they are laughing hysterically. They are both enjoying the now and nothing could change that. Ricky looks into Amys eyes and they both simultaneously lean in to kiss. Ricky deepens the kiss but Amy nervously pulls away.

"I'm sorry I thought you wanted me to do that" ricky explains.

"oh I did it's just I've never really done that before."

"it's okay, Amy."

Amy then leans in again and kisses Ricky this time she doesn't pull away.

After they leave the waterfall, Ricky walks Amy back to her cabin and they go their separate ways for the best night either of them have had in a while.


	3. Authors note

**Sorry that I haven't posted in a while. I've been working on my 3rd chapter whenever I get a chance but I've been busy. I would like to get more reviews to let me know how I'm doing so please leave a comment. I will post the 3rd chapter soon. Thanks :)**


End file.
